Every Badass Needs A Loli
by Amal Rose
Summary: Shizuo runs into a child one day on the busy streets of Ikebukoro. She seems full of life, and happiness. She somehow manages to keep up with Shizuo the entire day! For some strange reason Shizuo doesn't seem to chase her away like he would most people. How will this little cheerful girl with a unique view on the world affect him in just one day? One-shot (probably) Please Read!
1. Chapter 1

**MY FIRST ONE-SHOT! BEAR WITH ME! Hope you really like it!**

**If this series continues, Celty will become a huge part of the plot.**

* * *

Shizuo walks down the sidewalk angrily with Tom walking close behind, just chatting. Shizuo busts out a pack of cigarettes and pull his lighter out. He was angry, because he had just ran in his arch- rival, Izaya. He irritated Shizuo so much.

" Oof" says the little girl as she bumps into Shizuo.

The blonde man has a vein pop out as he angrily responds " Why you annoying-" he stops when he sees that its a little girl.

He expects her to start crying or run away. But instead she picks up his lighter and smiles at him.

Shizuo takes a look at the brave girl.

She looks to be about 5, with her black hair in two high ponytails. She's wearing a long white shirt, and short black tights that end at her knees.

She reminded him of Izaya and that irritated him.

Her brown-red eyes sparkle, and her hair bounces as she speaks.

" Hey. Mister. You dropped this! Wait, your Shizuo Hiwejima, right? Wow, never thought I would get to see you!"

Shizuo narrows his eyes. He was getting irritated fast, this girl was way too cheery. Everything she did seemed to remind him of Izaya.

"Ha? Do I know you?" His voice sounds gruff and mean. He hoped that the girl would leave.

She smiles. " Not yet. I'm Aya Himehara, 8 years old, just came to Ikebukoro."

Shizuo exhales quietly, his fists clenched.

Tom finally decides to do something, before Shizuo makes a girl cry in front of all the people walking around them.

"Now,now. Kiddo...er...Aya. Are you lost? Where's your mom? Parent? Guardian?"

She shakes her head casually.

"Not really, dont know, probably have one left, and no guardian as of now." She answers the questions in order with sincere expressions.

This does it. Shizuo could not take it anymore. The brat was talking politely but he felt as if he were being mocked. It also pissed him off that he couldn't intimidate an 8 year old.

"Gah!" He says as he swing a fist at the girl.

His punch makes contact with the girl and she stumbles on her feet, but remains standing.

"I'm not a fan of hitting girls, or children, and i don't particularly care for your safety, but you really should go home."

Tom stares with an alarmed expression. Shizuo had never hit a child before. Perhaps, if they had encountered Aya on a different day, she wouldn't have gotten hurt.

He thought he knew for a fact what was going to happen next. She would cry, make a scene then run to her family.  
But she didn't. She wasn't crying. Or leaving.

Shizuo cracks his knuckles as blood drips from her forehead.

It leaves a trail down her face, staining it the color of roses.

But she wasn't leaving. In fact. She starts talking, as though nothing had happened.

" Ne, where are you going? Somewhere exciting?"

Another vein pops out, and before Tom could stop him, Shizuo swings again at the bleeding child. The spectators had already evacuated, the minute he got mad.

Aya takes step back and dodges the move easily. Her small shoes make it seem as though she was dancing. She was quite nonchalant.

Shizuo loses his balance temporarily, from the shock of actually missing.

" Now, now. I don't think I could handle the blood loss from another punch. Perhaps, you should calm down? Relax? Take a smoke?"

Aya speaks the same way Tom had spoken to her a minute ago. The same tone, implying that Shizuo was the child in this scenario.

Tom was surprised as well. The girl had imitated him perfectly, and managed to dodge Shizuo's attack.

Aya picks up the lighter that had once again landed on the ground. She flicks it on and off, a small flame appearing and dissipating.

" Oi, don't play with that!" He reaches for it, but she moves. She drop the lighter and as it fall to the ground,her shirt catches on fire.

Everyone goes into panic.

Aya screams. Tom goes into shock while Shizuo suddenly grabs her shirt and puts out the fire with his fist. His hand is charred as smoke rises.

Aya sighs from relief. Shizuo sighs from how much trouble this one little girl has cost him, in such little time.

This situation was too weird for Tom, he had to leave. He didn't know what would happen next, and he didn't want to bet there when it all blew up.

" Sorry, Shizuo. I have places to be, so, have fun with your new friend, okay? Make sure she doesn't get hurt." And he was gone.

" Oi! Don't just leave me with this brat!"

Shizuo groans.

He finally lights his cigarette and starts walking.

He had no particular destination, but he didn't want to be in charge of the girl anymore.

She skips beside him, trying to keep up.

" Where are we going?"

Shizuo blows out some smoke.  
" Oi, hanging around me is dangerous, it ain't no place for little girl like you."

" But its so much fun with you!"  
She says with a giggle.

Shizuo walks through the busy streets as people move out of his way.  
They had most of the room in the sidewalk.

They walk past the Russian Sushi place.

Simon stop them and hands them a flyer with a smile.

" Sushi, get your sushi!"

Aya jumps up and down excitedly.  
" Shizuo! Shizuo! We should buy sushi! Buy me some sushi!"

Shizuo takes a deep breath.  
" No."

Aya starts whining.  
" Shizuo, why not? You have money right? C'mon! buy some for me."

A vein pops out " NO."

He says it more sternly this time and starts to walk away.

Aya climbs onto the railing on the curb and stands up on it. She walks along the railing, as Shizuo slows down subconsciously, letting her walk at her own speed.

" Its too bad that you wouldn't buy me sushi. I was really hungry!"

Shizuo flicks his cigarette bud to the ground.  
" Tsk. You seem to have a lot of energy for someone whose hungry."

Aya smiles, as Shizuo makes eye-contact with her for the first time in a while.

" That's because I'm with Shi-zu-o-chan!"  
She says happily, addressing him properly for the first time.

She starts walking again, and occasionally reaches out for balance.

They walk in silence for a while.

She seemed happy even though they weren't doing anything special. Her hair blew in the wind as she smiled and occasionally giggled at nothing.

_ I don't believe this kid. She's laughing to her self, and she's spent most of her day walking around with me. She has to be crazy, right? What other explanation can there be? No child, much less an adult, has ever spent this much time with me. She seems so happy too. How come she isn't crying or bawling? Argh, this is irritating me. I wish I had answers, but I doubt she would give them. She doesn't look too bright. She doesn't have any pockets, does this mean she isn't carrying anything with her? What kind of idiotic parent let's their little child wander around with one of the most dangerous people in Ikebukoro? Hell, how has she survived? Why haven't I hurt her yet? She's been the most annoying thing I've ever met, second to HIM, but I haven't hit her yet. Oh wait, I did._

All these thoughts race through Shizuos head.

He looks at her wounded head. After her shirt has caught on fire, she had ripped pieces of her shirt and cleaned the blood, all while skipping. Now, the wound was hidden underneath her hair.

Aya looks up to finally notice him staring at her.

She arches an eyebrow.

All while walking on a very thin railing.

Of course she falls.  
Shizuo catches her as she almost hits the ground.

Shizuo was surprised at how light Aya was. Considering the fact that she had taken a head on hit from him and had walked away from it, he thought she would have been built tougher.

He almost laughs. This was ridiculous.

This little girl that he could toss like a paper had managed to spend the day with him. There's a first.

"What're you looking at?" Aya asks pointedly.

Shizuo grins inwardly.  
" Nothing really, just how small you are!" He teases her.

Aya pouts.

" I'll have you know, I'm the perfect height for an 8 year old!"

" Yeah, if the perfect height was a foot shorter than the height of an average 8 year old!"

Aya _was_ a little on the shorter side. He _did_ think she was 5 when he first met her.

"I'm just waiting for my growth spurt!" Aya states, defending herself, arms crossed.

Shizuo helps her get up on the railing again.

" Looks like you'll be waiting forever."

If she stood on the ground next to the railing the railing would be taller than her, even as she climbed on top of if, Shizuo was still taller.

Aya pouts even more.  
" I'm not that short! Well- forever seems too long. I want to grow up."

Shizuo looks at the little girl.  
" Growing up isn't that nice. It's pretty neat,being a kid."

Shizuo thought back to his childhood and his younger brother.

He remembers the first time he experienced this immense strength. He reminisces as he walks beside Aya. He let's her use his shoulder for balance.

_I've become too soft, I'm actually letting a little girl touch me so closely,_ Shizuo thinks.

It wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

Aya stops walking and let's go of his shoulder.  
Shizuo takes a few steps, before he realizes that Aya wasn't following and had stopped. He turns around to see her gazing at the sky. It was close to sunset, they probably had 2 hours before the sun disappeared.

" This should be interesting..." She whispers.

Shizuo puts his hand in his pocket.

" Did you say som-*sniff,sniff*"

Shizuo eyes widen with rage and his fists clench.

" Izayaaaa!" Shizuo yell as he runs toward the figure a few blocks in front of him.

Aya jumps off the railing and runs beside Shizuo as he rages.

The people in sidewalk slowly disappear, having heard Shizuos battle cry.

Shizuo stops 3o feet in front of Izaya and looks around for a weapons to throw.

Aya finally catches up ,slightly out of breath.

Izaya closes his phone and slips his hands into his jackets pocket.

" What is this, Shizu-chan? Don't have anyone to hang around with, so you pay children to hang around?"

Shizuo has a vein pop out and he takes a step forward.  
But before he can do much, Aya steps up.

" I don't think we've formally met. I'm Aya Hime_hara_, nice to meet you, Izaya Ori_hara_."

Izaya raises an eyebrow.

" A little girl, with Shizu-chan by herself in Ikebukoro? What are the odds? I wonder, how would he react is something were to happen to you?" He laughs at his own twisted thoughts.

Aya takes a few steps forward and genuinely smiles.

Shizuo has another nerve pop out. He quickly picks up a giant ad screen off the nearby street.

But before he can toss it at Izaya, Aya speaks.

" I doubt anything would happen to me, in this scenario." She giggles.

With the both of them in front of him, Shizuo could see how alike they looked. With black hair and similar eyes, they did resemble each other. Shizuo quickly shakes the thought away.

That's just cruel, comparing sweet, innocent Aya to that twisted louse.  
While Shizuo analyzes his thoughts, Izaya runs forward.

At Aya.

He pulls out his switch knife as he aims for her face. She grins as she swerves out of the way. With her back against his, she turns and grabs a hold of his hoodie. Izaya lurches forward and Aya uses the moment to step on his back and she lifts his hoodie and covers his eyes. As a blind Izaya tries to toss Aya of his back, she jumps and land on the sidewalk railing, with perfect balance.

Izaya had managed to cut her hair loose, and it now hung low around her shoulder. Other than that, Aya wasn't hurt.

Shizuo tries to hide his amazement, while Izaya throws back his hoodie and licks his lip.

" This is why I love humans!"

Aya stares at the ground with a very serious face. Her hair hides her eyes.

" You say you love humans? I hate them. Humans are such idiotic creatures, obsessing over their emotions, and money. There are only 3 people in this world I love."Aya looks up and smiles, the girl that Shizuo spent the say with onece again showing her face. " Want to know who the top 3, or should I say, only 3 are?"

Shizuo felt a little out of the conversation as he hasn't responded the entire time. he didn't think it was right to butt in now.  
Izaya looks at her.

" Such big words, coming from a child. So, who are the lucky few that made the cut? Please do enlighten us with your knowledge!" Izaya said this with a sincere tone, but Aya knew he was mocking her.

Izaya doesn't discriminate against age or gender. He toys with everyone, equally.

Aya takes a seat on the rail, her feet hanging above the grounds as she swung them back and forth.

" In no particular order. Celty Sturluson, Shizuo Hiwejima, and Izaya Orihara."

Shizuo was so shocked that he actually dropped the giant television he as holding. Izaya has a different reaction, bursts out laughing.

" That's total bullshit!" Izaya chokes out in between laughs.

"I'll tell you why. Everyone in this world is born into society. Some people can live their entire lives hiding from the darkest part of our world. In their own little square, interacting with only the people around them. They think that what they see is reality,but its not. It's only a fraction of what actually exists. The murders, wars, explosion and destruction unbeknown to them. Ignorance is bliss for them. While others are forced outside their square by society. Made to witness the massacre of the good in their life, watch as their reality shrivels away and becomes a memory. They now have to face the reality that society isn't perfect, nor is it fair."

Aya's face twist into a sick smile.

" Human are so stupid. They make the world ugly, then hide from the darkness. They make claims that all living things are equal. They'd save a cat, but immediately walk on grass with no remorse."

Aya sighs as she gets back up on the railing.

" But you three are different."

She starts walking back and forth atop the rail, avoiding eye-contact.

" Whether you were forced to or chose to, the 3 of you have managed to break free of society. You see reality. Your part of the very few people walking against a crowd all by yourself, because the crowd is walking towards a cliff. You stand out in a crowd, and you embrace it. I wish I could."

She stops finally and look at them.

Izaya has slipped his fingers back into his pockets.  
Shizuo stood staring.

Izaya turns to Aya, " Are you part of this few that walk against an imaginary crowd?" He pretended to not believe in what she said, but he was genuinely interested in the theories and beliefs of this did makes sense, somewhat.

" I don't think so. Only thing I can do, is adapt. I become the people that surround me." Aya grins again.

" Thats why I came to Ikebukoro, because you guys reside here!"

Shizuo finally snaps out of his trance. He picks up the screen again. Izaya was still in Ikebukoro and Shizuo had told him to never be here.

Shizuo grunts as he throws it.

The object flies toward Izaya but then just falls to the ground, as if the ground had sucked it.

When the dust clears, Aya is standing on top of the screen. She had intercepted Shizuos throw. She stood on top of the screen. Her haired waved in the wind, and her frayed and ripped shirt blew in the wind.

" Don't fight."

She then jumps and lands, hard, on the screen.

It shatters and smoke rises. It was literally a smoke screen for Izaya. Just before he disappears into the alley, he look once again at the strange girl. She bring her hands up to her ears and makes the 'call me' sign.

" Call me, Kanra" she whispers.

And then Izaya was gone.

Aya jumps off the rubble and Shizuo rushes to help her.

" That was some pretty deep shit, for an 8 year old" Shizuo comments, as they walk back.  
" I've seen a lot in 8 years..."

They walk in silence for a moment. But Aya quietly speaks.

" Shizuo, can I hold your hand?"

Shizuo lights a smoke.

" What? No way."

Aya looks at him, then quietly clasps his hand. Shizuo doesn't react. He doesn't shake her off.  
Aya smiles as she skips happily beside him.

" I've found a new family..."

****back in the alley****

Izaya stands there, with his phone open, staring at the blank screen.

Call her? I don't even have her number. Does she even have a phone? What child does?

He places his phone against his chin as he smirks.

" I think I just found a human that can top the rest! Just a little bit, Ikebukoro just got better..." Izaya says to himself as he walks away.

He needed to find information on his new toy.

* * *

**Hope you liked my first one-shot! If you want this series to actually continue, then please R&R and F&F! Check out dome of my other stories!**


	2. Chapter 2: Celty-san!

**Hi Minna! Since people requested, this has turned into a full series! Updates will be a bit late, sorry! TT^TT**

* * *

Shizuo wakes up late one morning, hoping that the previous day had just been some sort of twisted dream, induced because of too much smoking. So far the day seemed to be fairly usual. Where was Aya? Was she just a figment of his imagination? He found this ridiculous to believe since he rarely ever dreamed of an encounter with Izaya where the pest didn't die. Brutally, one might add.

He walks out, in his uniform, just tying the last string of his bow tie. He enters his living room, only to find a young girl, sitting on the carpet, typing away on a computer.

"Aya? Your still here?" He asked, trying to hide the surprise.

"Of course I would be. I like Shizuo, remember?" She responds casually, not looking up from her screen, typing furiously, completely alert. Damn kids and their energy. What was she doing so early in the morning anyway?

Shizuo pours himself a bowl of cereal. He didn't seem to have anything planned for today, and Tom said he could take the day off.

"Hey, you want to go meet Shinra? He invited me to the coffee shop down the street for a while. I guess you can tag along..."

Aya doesn't respond for a minute, and her typing speed increases.

"Whose Shinra?"

Is she serious? After all that drama over loving Celty so much, she doesn't know who Shinra is?

"Of course I know who he is. I just refuse to accept his existence." She nods in agreement with her own statement. Apparently, Shizuo had spoken out loud.

Shizuo felt awkward responding to this. Did she want to go or not? He chews slowly, his cereal crunching between his teeth. Children were so confusing. Or maybe Aya was extra weird.

"Um, Celty will be there, you know."

She looks up for the first time that day.

"Really?! Can we go?" She asks excitedly her pigtail bouncing and her eyes sparkling.

Shizuo nods. That was the reaction he was expecting.

'The properties are unbalanced and too unstable. Please enter data. The program will be shutting down in 3-' a female robotic voice comes from the computer.

Shizuo chokes on his last bite of cereal at the sudden sound.

"Oops, sorry, Akira" Aya turns her attention back to screen. Her hyper hands have been idle for too long. Her fingers swiftly move over the keys,

Shizuo stare in alarm at the child. How long has she had a laptop for?

**Time Skip**

The door to the coffee shop jingles as a little dark-haired girl rushes inside. Followed by a very tired blonde man, who was known around Ikebukoro for being very violent. She giggles as she look around for a woman wearing a yellow helmet that resembled a cat. Spotting the Headless Rider was easy. Everyone had moved away from her, even the waiters too scared to provide service to the supernatural being.

"Celty-san~" Calls Aya as she runs and hugs Celty from the back, causing her to lurch forward, and her helmet to fall to the ground. Waiters in the store gasp. Customer quickly shuffle to exit the coffee place immediately.

"Oi, dont just attack people from behind! If she had a head, you would've probably choke her." Shizuo says, a vein popping out as he pulls the girl away from Celty. Aya flails her hands in the air, feet high off the ground, only carried by the nimble and strong fingers of her roommate.

"That's quite an entrance you made there", Shinra comments. Celty bops him on the head almost as soon as the rude words leave him. As he wails in pain, Celty types:

_**Who's that friend you got there?**_

Aya grins. "I'm A-" she begins, but gets cut off as Shizuo drops her to the floor.

"She's just a freeloader that I can't get rid of."

Aya grumbles in response. Celty chuckles internally.

_**Isn't that a bit harsh? After all, she has managed to stick around you.**_

Shizuo scans the menu " Please! She's causing me more trouble than she's worth"

Suddenly, Shizuo's phone rings.

As he talks, Celty turns back to Aya. She was sitting there, staring at Celty, smiling. Celty had long put on her helmet, and didn't understand why she was staring. _I bet she won't like me_, though Celty sourly. _Not many kids do._

After quite a bit of chatter, Shizuo hangs up. He looks guilty.

"Um, I'm sorry to impose, but," Shizuo begins slowly. "I've just been called to work."

"What?!" Aya exclaims, perhaps more angrily than she should have. Shixuo wasn't in any REAL obligation to do anything with her.

"So, you want us to take care of Aya?" Shinra chirps in, taking note of the slight hint of guilt in his vioce.

Shizuo nods slightly, embarrassed at having to ask a favor of anyone. _See what you're costing me, kid?_ He glares at Aya.

"I'd love to, but I too have to go. I'm sure Celty can handle it!" He concludes.

Both Aya and Celty look at him. Celty felt an emotion of despair, while Aya felt excitement.

Soon, Aya and Celty were left alone.

_**What do you want to do? I think there's a park around here. Or maybe ice cream? **_

Celty nervously asks, unsure of what to do with a kid. How was she supposed to watch a kid, when she hadn't even been able to watch her own head!?

Aya laughs.

"While I hate to decline the offer of ice cream for breakfast, I was actually hoping you could give me a ride."

_**?**_

"I need to go pick up my luggage just outside the airport. It appears there were some problems with its transportation, and I really don't want to be wearing this forever!"

Aya speaks as though she's known Celty forever. The Headless Rider feels a bit at ease. Giving rides was her forte, unlike baby-sitting. Although getting a request like this from a kid felt weird, she was willing to comply.

Outside, Aya has eyes that glint with glee at the sight of the Motorcycle.

"Shooter!" She exclaims in a hurry as she runs toward the vehicle." Whose always a good pet?"

She pats the handlebars, just like Celty does. For a second, Celty questions if Aya knows that Shooter is actually a shadow horse. She doesn't have time to ponder upon this, as in a matter of minutes she was clearing highways, speeding to her destination, with a little girl hugging her, laughing the entire trip.

And that's how Aya and Celty became best friends.

All because of a trip to the airport. In a sense, for a weird team girls like them, this was the equivalent to shopping. Bonding was always fun.

From the shadows a figure with a phone emerges, watching their smiles.

_Che_, thinks Izaya


End file.
